


The Crimson Enchantment

by ManipLoki



Series: From the Crimson Enchantments [2]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Child Death, Crazy Lucille Sharpe, Cutting, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Poisoning, Gang Rape, Ghosts, Gore, Horror, Illnesses, Incest, Kidnapping, Loki Whump, Lucille whump, M/M, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Molestation, Murder, Poisoning, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Whump, Serious Injuries, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Stabbing, Thomas Whump, Torture, Whump, alternative universe, explicit violence, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/pseuds/ManipLoki
Summary: Loki and the Reader are travelling companions of the Doctor in the Tardis. On an outing to London’s summer market place they fall into the hands of very unsavory people. Trapped in a house of horrors, will they be able to regain their freedom?





	The Crimson Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based off of a weird dream I had a few nights ago. It was supposed to be a lot shorter, but it just kept growing and growing. This is the longest One-Shot I have ever written, at about 14k words. 
> 
> I have never written anything so dark and explicit before so read at your own risk…Also I want to add a thanks to EndlessStairway for letting me borrow her ingenious invention of ‘thrall collars’. Although I tweaked them and reprogrammed them for my own uses.

It starts as a basic outing. It is a normal outing, how could anything go wrong? Of course travelling with the Doctor in the TARDIS always poses a threat, anything could happen, just like crossing the street. Anything and everything is dangerous. And on this day the unthinkable does happens You are with Loki and the Doctor at a market place in London. It is mid summer of 1885. Loki insists on setting a concealment spell over himself. He mentions his concern of Heimdall seeing him. How strange for Heimdall and all of Asgard if he glances and sees a second Loki trekking on Midgard? 

Loki holds your arm and smirks at your Victorian era summer dress. You poke him in the ribs and gripe over his illusion of Victorian clothes. Loki prefers to keep his fighting leathers on hidden beneath the illusion. The Doctor grumbles, mentioning the illusion as being ‘boring’. Loki grumbles back at you, asking how you expect to run in such shoes. 

The Doctor taps you on your shoulder and he points to something across the way. 

“Don’t wonder too far, I’m going to that shop. We’ll meet at the pie shop on the other side at lunch time!” and with that the Doctor is off, again. 

“OOh, shiny!” You say as something indeed shines into your eyes. You drag Loki along to where the shimmering jewel sis. You reach for it to inspect it closer just as another woman reaches for it. The other hand pulls back and you look up at the tall woman the hand belongs to. She is quite beautiful with dark hair pulled into a fancy bun. Her pale skin exposes the scar cut across her top lip, there is something hidden behind her grey eyes that makes your blood run cold and her too red lips remind you of blood. 

“My apologies,” she mutters to you as she lowers her hand to her side. 

“No worries,” You say flippantly. “I wasn’t paying attention.” You move your hand from the jewel. “You can look first, my bad…” you ramble on, you give the jewel a second glance. But an eerie silence follows and you feel Loki stiffen next to you. You quickly look back up and the look the woman has on her face as she stares at Loki makes you feel something akin to anxious and throwing up. There is a predatory look in her eyes and it is mixed with heated fury. 

“Thomas, what are you doing?” she asks stiffly. Her eyes lock with Loki’s and it is as if you are no longer there. It feels as if from the woman’s gaze that only she and Loki exist and nothing, no one else matters. You want nothing more than to drag Loki away back to the Tardis and to fly a thousand miles and years from this place. 

“I beg your pardon?” Loki asks her. 

“Thomas, dear brother, what are you doing, who is this?” the woman asks, she does not even spare you a glance. Her eyes stay on Loki’s and of course your beloved never backs away from a challenge. He won’t look away from her either. 

“I fear, m’lady, that you are mistaken, my name is not Thomas and I am not your brother.” 

“What?” the woman asks, she is confused. 

“You must have him confused for your brother, we’re visitors...travellers. This is our first time England,” you quickly tell her. You can’t help the shudder that runs down your spine as she slowly flicks her gaze to you. She did indeed forget about your existence. Loki suddenly pulls you back and subtly angles his body in front of you in a protective stance. He places himself between you and the woman. You nervously glance at him. He doesn’t expose his emotions, he keeps them tight behind a flawless mask. 

The woman’s gaze looks you over once before returning her gaze to Loki and then something beyond the two of you catch her eye. She quickly looks back at Loki, her eyes are wide in surprise, fear and something much darker. You take a half step back, you try to pull Loki with you, but he is unmovable and staring at the woman as if they are locked in a sudden death staring contest. 

“My mistake,” the woman says quickly, before turning and swiftly walks away. 

“What...what was that?” You ask Loki. He seems distracted, he continues to stare at the woman’s disappearing skirts. As soon as she is out of sight he spins you both around and you walk in the opposite direction. 

“That woman is dangerous,” he mutters to you. “She couldn’t see them, I realize you couldn’t see them.”

“See what?” you ask. 

“The spirits that follow her. They were muttering silent warnings. I am sure she was the one who ended their lives.” 

You shiver at his words. “We should do something, tell someone!” you insist. 

“I will go to the Doctor and insist that something is done, but you, my dear will go to the Tardis and wait for us.” 

You realize that Loki is dragging you away from the marketplace and towards where the Doctor had parked the Tardis. 

“What?!” you object as his hand is too tight around your arm. It doesn’t hurt, but he is unmovable. 

“I will not have you anywhere near her. The spirits that follow her are all female. You must stay within the Tardis where you will be safe.” 

“But-!” Loki doesn’t let you speak again. The two of you round the corner and come face to face with the Tardis. 

“Please, my love, stay here and wait for me.” Loki’s gaze burns you and your heart nearly stops at the sound of him begging you. Loki never begs for anything and it makes your heart hurt to hear it. There is something else, akin to fear. You quickly press your body against him in a tight hug. You are desperate to erase that fear and worry from his eyes. He hugs you back and gives you a quick kiss. Then he pushes you into the Tardis. 

“Wait here my love, I will return shortly with the Doctor.” With that final word you watch the doors close and you are alone in the Tardis. 

 

You wait around for what feels like an eternity. The Doctor is not back. Loki is not back. You pace the console room. But they are nowhere in sight. Your stomach rumbles hungrily and so you make your way to the kitchen. You make yourself a bowl of chicken soup. Nothing else seems to settle in your stomach. After your meal you go back to the main console room. You go to the doors and open them just a crack. It is very dark outside and your breath catches in your throat. How long do they expect you to wait? You think about stepping out, retracing your steps to find try and find them. But then thoughts and images of Loki coming back and finding you gone...The thought of the heartbreak on his face and the rage of fury it would surely throw him into...You close the doors. You slide down against the doors and you wait. 

A faint light shines through the windows, the light wakes you up. It is dawn now. And neither the Doctor nor your beloved have returned. You cannot wait anymore. You pull open the doors. You lock them behind you before you take off running through the streets. The shops are all closed. The marketplace is deserted. You look for clues, bits of clothes left behind, maybe a discarded bowtie. But you find nothing. 

You collapse onto a bench next to a water fountain, you hold your face in your hands and you begin to weep. What happened to Loki? What happened to the Doctor? Surely one woman could not have subdued both aliens! But you remember what Loki said about the spirits following the woman, maybe she was a witch..maybe she did have dark powers to capture Loki and the Doctor. How would you find her? 

“You should not be out here, alone so early in the morning.” 

Your head snaps up, Loki’s voice echoes through the empty marketplace. You quickly spot him. You jump to your feet and race to him. Your pace suddenly slows as you inspect his cold expression. Then you notice his illusion of clothes have changed, the style seems outdated for the 1880s and it is one you’ve not seen him wear before. As he approaches you, you notice he is missing his green eyes and long black hair. 

“What-?” You were going to ask ‘What have you done to your hair’, but before you can speak Loki has grabbed you and pressed a handkerchief against your mouth and nose. The chemical is in your nose and mouth and your vision blackens. 

You hear your name being called. It starts off far away but as it becomes louder and more desperate you open your eyes. 

“Loki?” You ask as you look at him from across the room. There is a thick metal collar around his neck, his illusion is gone and his fighting leathers are exposed. You notice a thick chain connecting his collar to a...You swallow hard. To the metal frame of a bed that is bolted to the floor. 

Loki says your name again. It is a mixture of relief, that you are awake, that you are unharmed, mixed with terror, that you are also trapped here with him. You realize that you are in cage meant for a dog. 

“I told you...I told you to stay in the Tardis,” Loki says. 

“You said you were coming back,” you accuse quietly. 

Loki leans towards you. But the chain is already tight. It restricts Loki’s movement. He stretches out a hand, but he is too far to reach you. The chain and the cage keep you separated. Loki growls angrily and jerks at the collar. It rubs against the soft flesh at his throat, marking it with raw sores and bruises. It breaks your heart. 

“Stop,” you cry, you hate seeing him harm himself. 

Loki snarls once more, before giving up and leaning back. 

“Where’s the Doctor?” you ask. “What happened?” 

“I found him, told him of what we saw. He sent me back to the Tardis. On the way an imposter blocked my path. I fear that my surprise allowed that woman to sneak up on me, not something that happens every day, mind you. She placed this wretched thing around my neck.” Loki tugged at the collar. “I am positive that it is uru with a thrall enchantment upon it. How it ended up in the hands of that woman, I know not.” 

“What is...a thrall enchantment?” you ask him. 

“An ancient spell, outlawed on Asgard. Intended for the use of slaves. It binds my magic and my will...to her.” Loki grits his teeth as admits this to you. 

“How do we get it off?” you ask him. 

Loki shakes his head, he opens his mouth to answer. However he quickly shuts it as the sound of a door opening distracts you both. 

You watch Loki’s expression, it feels like there is ice in your veins. You watch as Loki cowers, your Loki is cowering at the sound of a mere mortal’s footsteps. 

“Ah, little bird, you’re awake.” 

 

You look up, that woman is standing above you. Next to her is the imposter, the one that looks like Loki, but is missing his eye color and long black hair. 

“Isn’t this interesting, Thomas?” the woman asks the imposter. “Perfect new toys for our stay in London, don’t you think?” 

Thomas moves behind the woman. He wraps an arm around her chest and kisses the side of her neck. “Can I have the girl?” he asks. 

You push yourself against the back of the cage, it makes little difference. Loki is growling at Thomas and the woman. 

“You will not touch her,” Loki growls at them. He is straining at the chain again. He makes a swipe at the woman’s legs. 

“Oh, you naughty boy,” the woman tsks. She pulls away from Thomas. “Kneel, boy!” the woman orders Loki. Loki falls to his knees. “And hold your tongue.” 

Loki glares. He struggles for a moment and winces as if he is in pain. Whatever he is fighting, you watch him fail. Slowly and with a jerking motion he sticks out his tongue and wraps his fingers around it. He sits there, kneeling on the floor literally holding his tongue. The woman strokes Loki’s hair with a cruel smile on her face. 

“You leave him alone you bitch! You shout. 

“Now, now, pet,” Thomas the imposter reaches down to your cage. He slips a couple of fingers through to stroke your cheek. He might look like Loki, but his touch is wrong. Everything about him is wrong. You quickly turn your head and snatch up his finger into your teeth. Thomas grunts and tries to pull away. You only grind your teeth harder against his flesh. There is the taste of copper in your mouth. He tastes nothing like Loki. You feel the bones in his fingers break. Thomas is banging against your cage, trying to free himself. 

“Stop!” Loki calls out to you, “Let him go!” he tells you. You don’t. You bite harder on Thomas’s fingers. But your gaze goes to your beloved. He is standing now. The chain is on the floor. The woman must have ordered Loki to stand. Must have ordered him to release his tongue. She must have ordered him to tell you to stop. 

“If she does not release my brother in the next five seconds, I want you to hit her.” You hear the woman order Loki. 

“Please,” Loki is begging you again as the seconds count down in your head. Loki is staggering towards your cage. He pries open the cage and pulls back his hand, ready to strike you. He is sweating. His hand pulled back is shaking as he fights the order. 

“Please,” he begs you once more. “Let him go, don’t let me hurt you,” he whispers so only you can here. He closes his eyes as he still fights the command. 

“Hit her, Loki, hit her now, make her let go of my brother!” the woman shouts. Thomas’s free hand is on your face, trying to push you off of his broken fingers. 

Loki tips his head back and screams, he is still fighting the order and something horrible is happening because of it. Then you see it. It slips down his cheek. You let go of Thomas’s fingers. You make a vow, right there in the ruined cage. You were going to kill that woman. She had made Loki cry. 

“I rescind that last order,” the woman tells Loki. 

Loki’s arm falls down to his side and he leans forward on his hands and knees. He is panting and out of breath. You see the tear drop fall and disappear onto the floor. You reach for him. Your hands holding his cheeks. You whisper little words of comfort, “I’m okay, I’m okay.” 

Loki gathers you in his arms, holding you tightly to his shuddering body. He is hot, much, much too warm for his usual cool body temperature. You notice in horror the red marks are deeper around his throat where the collar lays nestled. You watch the woman as she leaves you and Loki alone for a moment. She goes to her brother, Thomas. Thomas is huddled on the floor holding his damaged fingers. 

“Loki, come!” the woman orders. Loki goes stiff in your embrace. He pulls away from you, an inscrutable mask over his face as stiffly obeys the command. He leaves you on the floor and walks rigidly to the woman. 

“Lucille,” Thomas whines. The woman, Lucille, ignores Thomas’s cries. She pushes his uninjured hand away and holds up the injured one to Loki. 

“Heal him!” she demands. 

Loki’s fingers reach out, but stop half way. You can see him straining again. 

“No,” he says with gritted teeth. 

“Loki, I command you to heal Thomas!” Lucille shouts. You notice this time. The collar has a faint golden glow that is clearly causing burns around his neck. 

You suddenly find yourself on your feet. You slam your body against his back and wrap your arms under his into a hug from behind. “It’s okay, Loki,” you whisper to him. “Stop hurting yourself,” it is your turn to beg. 

Loki is shaking his head. 

“Then suffer!” Lucille shouts at Loki. 

Loki screams and falls. He is too heavy for you to hold up. He slips out of your grasp and falls all the way to the floor. His body is shaking and shuddering in a horrifying display of convulsions. 

“Stop it!” You beg as your hands hover over Loki’s shaking body. You know better than to try and hold someone down when they’re having a seizure. 

“No,” Lucille tells you. She stands up and slowly walks around Loki. “Listen closely,” She tells you. “I will release him from this pain, if you swear to obey my orders from now on.” 

You bite your lip, but it is an easy promise, anything to save Loki from that torture. “I swear it,” you tell her. 

“Then stand up and hold completely still.” 

You obey. Lucille picks up a sharp envelope cutter and holds it over your throat. 

“Cancel the order and cease the punishment,” Lucille orders. At once Loki’s body becomes still. He takes desperate gasps of air and you realize that his breathing had been cut off for the entire torture spent on the floor. 

“Stand up Loki, turn and look at your beloved,” Lucille orders. 

Loki struggles to obey. This time it is out of sheer exhaustion and pain, rather than an attempt at rebellion. His eyes are full of pain and fear. Fear for you. He swallows hard and winces at the sight of the envelope opener so close to your throat. 

“Loki, heal my brother, else she will bleed out.” Lucille presses the blade to your throat, you wince at the sting at the small cut. 

Loki quickly and swiftly obeys this time. He heals Thomas’s fingers. A green golden glow jumps from his fingers to Thomas’s injury. They watch in fascination as the bones, tissue and flesh knit back together. Thomas wiggles his fingers, they are completely restored. Lucille shoves you suddenly at Loki. Loki catches you and presses his fingers to the tiny cut on your throat. A small whimper escapes his mouth. He tries to heal you, but his magic isn’t working. 

Lucille walks over to her brother and helps him stand. She looks back at Loki and you. “Loki, you obey my every command and I will allow you to heal her.” 

Loki closes his eyes. He presses his forehead against yours. You wipe away his tears before Lucille or thomas could see them. “Don’t, it is just a scratch,” you tell him. But it doesn’t work. Loki pulls away and nods. 

“I’m not in the mood,” Thomas grumbles at Lucille. 

“They both deserve some punishment, are you in the mood for some revenge?” Lucille asks Thomas. Thomas smiles at that. “Loki, remove your clothes now.” 

Tears slip down your cheeks this time as Loki stiffens and obeys. 

“Now listen, girl,” Lucille is talking to you as your hands shake as you try to stop Loki from disrobing. “I can make Loki do anything… Loki stop,” Lucille orders. 

Loki stops. His tunic slips to the floor, his chest is bare. 

“Loki, kiss her,” Lucille orders him. 

Loki isn’t fighting now. Is it because he swore not to fight? Or is he simply depleted of strength? You immediately lose your train of thought as Loki’s lips press into yours suddenly. 

“Loki, bite her lip and make her bleed,” comes the next order. 

You yelp as Loki obeys. His face is wet with tears, they mix with yours of pain. Blood drips down your chin. 

“I think the punishment has broken Loki of his desire to rebel, what do you think brother?” 

“I want her,” Thomas tells Lucille. 

“You hold her, she needs to be punished too,” Lucille says with a smile. With another order, Loki has released you and continues to strip. Tears blur your vision as Thomas takes you into his arms. 

“Now listen, girl, here is the deal. You wait right here with my brother. No fighting, biting or disobeying and I’ll take good care of Loki for you. He doesn’t need to suffer needlessly...Do I make myself clear?” 

Your tears make it hard to see Loki, but you nod your understanding. Lucille orders Loki to the bed. He has been completely stripped of his clothing. Thomas pulls up a chair and sits down. He pulls you with him. You jerk away from his touch on your breast and his lips on your shoulder. 

“Sister, she isn’t cooperating,” Thomas complains. 

“Suffer, Loki,” Lucille orders. 

Through your blurry vision of tears you see Lucille has also disrobed and is straddling Loki’s hips. Loki’s back arches with a cry before he begins to convulse. You are openly weeping as you press your back into Thomas’s hold. You let him kiss you and drag his teeth across your shoulder. You close your eyes. You hear Lucille cancel the order. You hear Loki panting and groaning, but you can’t bear to watch him be raped. Thomas bites your shoulder, leaving wounds and blood pooling just below the surface. You hold your tongue, you know that if you cry out, it will only hurt Loki more. More tears drip down your face as Thomas’s hand reaches down your top to fondle and crush your breasts. You know there will be bruises from his hands, you shiver as he pinches your nipple. You blush as it peaks. You feel his other hand push up at you skirt, trying to touch more of your skin underneath. You lace your hand into his and draw it towards your other breast. You can’t bear for him to touch you where only Loki’s hands should ever be. You couldn’t bear it. You manage to distract Thomas with your breasts, his hands don’t wander towards your skirts again. 

You try to ignore it all, how did a simple trip to London’s summer market trip turn into this? What seems like an eternity later, Thomas releases you. Lucille orders Loki to dress himself. 

“You must stay on this bed. If you make any attempt to move from it, you will suffer. You may not have sexual intercourse with her.” You hear the orders given out. Thomas pushes you off of his lap and you fall to your hands and knees. He grabs your backside and gives it a painful squeeze before leaving with Lucille. Lucille stops Thomas with her hand down the front of his pants. She is naked and slick with sweat, she holds her clothes in her other arm. “Stay here girl and try to get some sleep,” she tells you. The strange pair of siblings leave the room. The door closes with bang and a click of the door locking. 

Loki calls your name, his voice seems pained. You wipe away your tears and race to him. You climb onto the bed and try to ignore the dampness there. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he tells you as he presses his fingers to the small cut on your throat. You feel the warmth of his magic as he heals the tiny wound. His fingers move to vanish away the marks Thomas left on your shoulders and neck, he gently sweeps his healing touch over the bruises Thomas left on your breasts. He gives you the most gentlest of kisses on your swollen bottom lip before healing it. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he cries as he pulls you into an embrace. You hold him tightly, you are terrified that at any moment that Lucille is going to come back and take him away from you. You have to get him out. You have to get the both of you out now! You pull away from Loki and it breaks your heart with the look he gives you. 

“It’s okay...I mean..It is going to be okay,” you tell him. “It is time for us to get out of here.” You pull away from him and climb off the bed. Everything happened so quickly when you first woke up. Too much was going on for you to actually take note of your location. This room is an attic. It is old and rustic and not well cared for. The wallpaper is stale and faded and there is only a single window and a small oil lamp that is currently dowsed as grey light filters through the window. 

Typical London weather, it is raining. You run to the window and look out. It is a three story fall. But you know it would do little harm to Loki. Especially if you toss the mattress out first. It wouldn’t be the first time Loki held your body close to his as he jumped out of a window. You would be okay, both of you would. You turn back to Loki. 

“Okay, I know this might sound crazy, but I need you off the bed. We’ll toss out the mattresses and you can hold me as you jump down. I can see the marketplace from here, so we aren’t too far from the Tardis.” 

Loki interrupts you with your own name. 

“What?” You ask. 

“I cannot get up from this bed,” Loki tells you. He is still laying down, he barely has his head propped up. 

“Okay, we can work around that order. If you can help me scoot the mattress off the frame and help me move the mattress, we can crash it through the window and still escape.” You frown as you see Loki shaking his head. “What?” 

“Then we will be exposed out there and I still won’t be able to move. Even if you got me to the Tardis, I would still be bound to that...that woman.” 

“What if she were to die?” You ask with a dark look you know Loki can see in your eyes. 

“The collar can only be removed by the ‘master’. If Lucille dies before that order is given...I’m not sure what will happen, but I know I will not be free.” 

You turn away from the window and you crawl back onto the bed and into Loki’s arms. You snuggle into his shoulder and mentally curse the collar that is inconveniently in the way of your cuddle time. You notice dully that Loki isn’t wearing his armor, just his light under clothes. You suddenly lean back and push up his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Loki asks with a tight voice. 

“She didn’t hurt you...did she?” You ask with a worried look on your face.

Loki pulls his shirt down, out of your hand and shakes his head, “No...she didn’t…”

“She told you to suffer,” You remember. You gently push up the collar to see the marks left behind on him. 

“I will heal,” Loki tells you, but it does nothing to ease the anguish in your heart, nor does it soften your resolve to kill that woman. 

You and Loki both drift in and out of sleep. But every little sound stirs and startles the both of you. At what could only be assumed as noon, Thomas returns to the attic. In his hands is a tray with tea and scones. 

“Lucille insists that you eat so that you may keep up your strength.” 

“I’m not hungry,” you tell him. 

“Lucille says that if she has to come up here, to ensure that you eat, she will make him suffer,” Thomas informs you. 

“Fine,” you say as you sit up. Thomas brings the tray over to a bedside table. 

“You’re bruises are gone,” Thomas says suddenly and dully. 

“She gave me permission to heal her in exchange of...my services,” Loki growls at Thomas. Loki props himself up. It isn’t far, but just as much as the order allows him to. 

“What a shame, she looks better with the additional colors.” 

Loki jerks forward, fighting the order to remain on the bed. He throws himself at Thomas and allows gravity and physics to carry him off the bed and onto Thomas. You can already see the collar shimmering as if it were releasing electricity. Loki ignores it now as he punches Thomas into a bloody pulp. 

“Cease now, or I’ll order her death!” Lucille’s voice suddenly screeches. You were so focused on Loki’s lack of control that you didn’t see her come in. Loki hesitates only for a moment before the punishment engulfs him and he crumples atop of Thomas in utter agony. You try to roll Loki off of Thomas. You roll him onto his side and grab the pillow from the bed and place it under his head to ensure that he doesn’t brain himself on the floor. You yelp as suddenly you’re grabbed up from behind and then you cry out as a sharp pain is stabbed through your stomach. 

“Cease the punishments and the orders and look, Loki,” Lucille orders. 

Loki is relieved from the torture and he looks up, immediately clarity returns to his eyes and he twists himself around so that he is kneeling before you and Lucille. Loki chokes on your name. 

Lucille jerks the blade from your stomach. Blood gushes and stains your clothes. You are crumpling in Lucille’s arms. She moves the blade below your navel. She slowly pushes the blade in. You cry as the blade tears your insides apart. 

“I will allow you to heal her after you heal my brother,” Lucille says, her voice heavy with grief and anger. “HEAL MY BROTHER,” she shouts at Loki. 

Loki obeys at once and only once Thomas’s eyes begin to blink and he moves to sit up does Lucille release you. She pushes you into Loki’s arms. Loki settles you in his embrace and presses his hands against the wounds where you are bleeding out. 

“Please,” he begs Lucille as he awaits permission to save your life. The room is getting blurry again. You know you are losing too much blood. Loki strains as he tries to call the magic forward. It makes his nose bleed as he strains against the binding. Your eyes are drifting closed. 

“I’m sorry,” you tell him as your labored breath slows. 

“No, please, please, mistress, let me save her!” Loki begs Lucille. Their voices are too far away now. You know she is talking to him, but you can’t make out the words. Everything is dark. You giggle at the silliness of it all. You can see a light at the end of the tunnel. You are crying. Because you know how Loki is on his own. Loki shouldn’t be on his own. Not ever. 

There is a jolt and searing heat, you open your eyes and the pain is gone. Loki has you cradled in his arms. He is weeping over you. 

“We must not have a repeat of this moment,” you hear Lucille speaking. “Thomas, take her away.” 

You feel his arms tugging you away from Loki. You hear Loki snarl a frantic ‘No!’. You open your eyes, you’re dizzy and the room is spinning. Slowly you see Lucille standing over Loki. “You will obey me, boy. If you are respectful and obedient, I will award you with her once a night. But only if you are on perfect behavior. If you make me punish you. I will ensure that your privileges are revoked and I will let Thomas have his way with her. Do you understand...pet?” Lucille asks him. 

Loki’s teeth are grinding hard enough to break, you are sure. But he nods. Thomas takes you away. “No,” you whimper, but it is too late. Thomas has carried you away. 

Thomas feeds you scones, tea and porridge. The tea is strange and bitter. But you know you have to eat something to regain strength and nutrients from your blood loss. The food makes you feel sick. You flinch at Thomas’s touch. Tears constantly stream down your cheeks as you worry about Loki. You feel tired. Thomas strokes your hair as you fall asleep. 

When you wake, it is night. Thomas is gone and you breathe a breath of relief. You sit up. You are alone in the dark room. There must be a way for you to get out of this mess. You could flee and try to reach the Doctor. But you don’t know if you can actually make yourself leave Loki with that mad woman. You sit up, but immediately you feel sick, you lean over the edge of the bed as you gag up the little bit of porridge and tea. You hesitate as the flavor in your mouth is more coppery than sour. You wipe your mouth. Your sleeve has a dark stain. You ignore what that could mean. You decide to search your room, for anything that could help you. For anything that could serve as a weapon. You manage to find a quil, a well of ink. Maybe...maybe you can slip Loki a note? Maybe you should try to run and find the Doctor. He could certainly help more than what you can do on your own. You make up your mind. You’ll leave Loki a note and then make a run for it. If only you could find some paper. 

You look through the drawers until you find a thick book. You realize slowly that it is the Bible. You wince as it’s golden letter shines up at you from the bit of moonlight drifting through the window. It is almost painful to touch the sacred book. You can’t help to think about your religious family, so far away in both space and time. They don’t know where you are and you can’t tell them that you ran away with a time travelling alien and have become betrothed to a pagan Norse God. But your knowledge of aliens and what lies beyond the Earth never truly stopped you from believing, even though you know how far you have fallen away. 

You hate to disrespect that sacred book. But desperate times….and all that. You open the book and you giggle madly at the page it opens at. You tear out the thin pages and carefully write to your love. 

I’m okay, you write, I’m not hurt, they fed me. I’m okay. You can’t seem to stop saying that you’re okay. I am going to find a way out. I am going to find the Doctor. He’ll know what to do. I love you. I don’t want to leave you here on your own, but I can’t think of any other way out. I love you. I will see you again soon. At the end of the short note you sign your name. You blow on the ink, encouraging it to dry as you reach your hand for the door knob. It is locked. You aren’t surprised. You continue to blow on the note as you search the room again. You reach into another drawer, though it is dark and you can’t see what you’re doing, you hiss as your finger finds something sharp. You pull your finger away and a spot of blood appears. You lick it away before carefully reaching back down. You find and pull out the thing that harmed you. You smile wickedly. In your hands is an 8 inch long hat pin. Perfect for picking locks and as a weapon. You race to the door and pick the lock, within moments you are free of the room. It is dark. You hear sounds like moaning. You decide to travel up. Last you saw, Loki was left in the attic. You slowly make your way up. 

Your stomach turns and you feel like you are going to be sick again. You can hear Lucille again. She is moaning in pleasure. “Please not my Loki, please not my Loki,” you whisper in your mind. You see a door slightly ajar with a dim warm light flooding the hallway. You peek inside, making sure you remain hidden. You nearly fling yourself at her. You can see her, on top of Loki, biting his shoulder, their naked bodies intertwined. Just as you are about to pounce, Loki lifts his head up to lick at her ear. Short curly brown hair is matted to his face with sweat. You pull yourself away. It is only Thomas...only Thomas and Lucille. You try not to think about it too hard. Instead you carefully maneuver pass the open door, praying to God, for once in the last three years, that they don’t notice you. You pray that they are too far distracted to take notice. 

You make it to the attic and thankfully the door is unlocked. You go inside and your heart breaks. Loki is on the floor, the chain connecting him to the bed again. He looks pale and sweaty. You remember how much healing magic he has used. Healing both yourself and Thomas multiple times. Bringing you back from the edge of death as well. His eyes are closed. You wish he was awake. So you could give him this message in person. 

You take quiet steps towards him. How much more can your heart take? You watch him flinch and cower at the sound of your footsteps. You can’t help it. You run to him, you throw your arms around him and kiss him. He opens his eyes and stares in disbelief for only a moment before he returns the hug. He is utterly silent. He allows the embrace for a brief moment longer before gently pushing you away. 

“Loki I have to-” you start, but he only shakes his head. “What is it?” 

Loki winces, his lips pressed tightly together. He points to them and bows his head. 

“Can’t you speak?”

Loki shakes his head. 

“She ordered you to be quiet?”

Loki nods. 

“I will get you out I s-” He interrupts your promise with a finger to your mouth and points to the door. You open your mouth to speak, but he only shakes his head sadly and frantically. You shudder at the thought of what if Lucille over heard them now. You give him another kiss and you gently stroke his cheek. Both of you startle at the sound of creaking wood. Loki shoves you towards the door. You push back to him and hand him the note. You kiss him again before darting out of the room and closing it. 

Lucille and Thomas are in the hallway. Thomas has Lucille pressed against the wall, you cringe as they attempt to devour each other. But there is no way to get passed them without being seen. You cover your mouth to stop the scream as you feel a cold icy hand on your shoulder. You turn to look and you only glimpse the image of the pale hand. It disappears to the end of the hallway on the opposite side. You remember what Loki said about Lucille killing women and how their spirits followed her about. Maybe...maybe they could help you. You follow the hand. 

There is a tiny door at the end. You press yourself inside and quickly realize it is a service corridor, meant for servants to travel the house without being noticed. You carefully climb through it. It leads you to a kitchen, but the door to the outside is welded shut. You look at the big windows, but you fear the noise it would make to try and escape out. You try the front doors, but somehow Lucille and and Thomas have made their way to the main sitting room. You don’t look, you don’t need to look, you can hear it all. But...they’re siblings? 

“I was thinking, we made her watch me with your imposter. How he would react to you and her.” 

You freeze before you turned back to the kitchen. 

“I would like that, very much,” you hear Thomas say through a grunt. 

“But I don’t like the thought of anyone touching you the way you touch me. So you can as long as you only think of me when you are with her. Only say my name. And she’s not allowed to touch. I bet marking her wrists will draw the imposter into madness.” 

You know you’re going to be sick. You can’t hold it in. You barf your guts out right then and there. It gives your position away. You’re sure that it isn’t just from utter disgust of what Lucille was saying. It makes you nervous that there are clots of blood in your vomit. 

“Though it may be unwise to take her while she is ill. We don’t want you getting sick,” you hear Lucille say from a distance. “Clean up this mess, I’ll take her back to bed.” 

You keep the hat pin hidden from her. Oh, how easy it would be to jab it into her throat with your arm draped around your neck. But you feared for Loki’s sake. “Don’t worry pet, as long as you're vomiting I won’t allow Thomas to have you. We don’t want your illness.” 

“I hope I’m sick forever,” you mutter and gag. Lucille drops you on the floor and kicks you into your room. 

“Even if you are ill, we’ll find something fun for you to do. Now get some rest. Loki played nice tonight and I would like to reward him with you tomorrow. Maybe if you’re good I will allow you to eat breakfast with him. How is that for a peace offering?” 

The thought of eating food makes your stomach turn again. You flinch as you here metal rustling. You look through the keyhole and see chains. You wait for Lucille to leave. You wait for utter silence to return. You pull the hat pin out and pick the lock again. You crack the door open, but find it won’t open further. Maybe with some work you can untangle the chains, but you find that the door has been locked with the chains and a padlock. You are too tired to fight tonight. You feel too sick to try and run. You allow yourself to return to bed and back to sleep. 

The next day you awake and Lucille is there. You’ve tucked the hat pin between the mattresses before you fell asleep, you didn’t dare reach for it now. 

“Good girl, going back to sleep, I shall keep my promise and award you with breakfast. Thomas has taken it upstairs to your...beloved. You may follow too after you’ve changed.” Lucille shows you your new clothes. Your cheeks flush for a moment, but you begin changing without fighting. Maybe if she thinks you are docile she’ll be more lenient with you and Loki. She said she wouldn’t let Thomas have you if you were sick. So you played up your cough, wheezing and a shaking hand. It works, she keeps her distance from you. But it doesn’t stop her from staring at your naked body. You put on the new clothing, you plan on getting her back, somehow...for everything she has done to you and Loki. And for forcing you into this maid outfit. She helps with the additional strings and ribbons, but refuses to touch your skin. You wonder if you can make a sneezing sound realistic enough. You decide to hold off and practice later. 

Lucille leads you out of your room and back to the attic. You wince as you watch Loki’s expression descend into concern, fear and worry. 

“What a delicious sight,” Thomas mutters and reaches for you. You throw yourself into a coughing attack. You play up your asthma that hasn’t bothered you since high school. 

Lucille turns to Thomas’s side and stops his motion to you. You wince at the panic in Loki’s eyes. But you keep up the fake coughing, until Lucille pushes Thomas from the room. 

“Listen, dear, these are the rules. No talking allowed. Loki, if you or she speaks, you are to break one of your own digits for each word she or you speaks. If you run out of digits on your hands, then begin breaking hers. Understand? No...don’t speak, focus on your breathing, just nod.” 

You nod in response, you let yourself continue with your fake asthma attack until Lucille leaves you alone with Loki. You strain your hearing to check that they are really gone. You nearly yelp as Loki gathers you into his arms. He places his hand over your chest. 

“No, no!” you try to stop him from attempting to heal your fake cough. Loki stiffens and releases you. With a sickening crack he breaks his pinkie and ring finger on his left hand. You gasp and cover your mouth in horror. Loki grits his teeth at his rough work. You open your mouth to tell him to put his fingers back into place...but you stop yourself in time. Instead you gently take his injured hand, you push the bones back into place. Loki tries not to react. But you know it has to hurt. You kiss the new injuries.

He lifts your chin up with his uninjured hand, then places it over your lungs. His look is so worried. You want to tell him that the cough is fake. You push his hand away when he begins to strain himself, trying to draw forward forbidden and bound magic. You kiss his hand again. You point to yourself. You give him your best smile and an obvious wink. He doesn’t get the message. So instead you snuggle up to him in his lap and wipe away the drop of blood from his nose. 

Loki kisses you softly and gently. He rubs gentle circles into your back. He leans his head onto yours. You kiss him back and you lick his lips. You let your hand stroke down his chest. He is still wearing his under clothes from the day before. He catches your hand in his as your hand wanders belong his navel. Loki bites his lip in frustration and sadly shakes his head. You wonder if the order for no intercourse is stopping him now. Not that your really in the mood, being captured and all, Loki’s fingers held captive by your voices. 

Loki distracts you by pulling the tray down from the bed. You help yourself to the tea and scones. There is something about the texture that makes you cough, for real this time. It activates your gag reflex and you pull away from Loki to spit out the scone. He is next to you and holding your hair back out of the way. You hear his sudden intake of a gasp of air. You look where his gaze follows. The mess has more clots of blood. 

Loki pulls you away from the mess. You reach for a cup of tea to get rid of the coppery taste in your mouth. He stops you. He takes the cup right out of your hand and sniffs it. You try to take it back. He won’t give it to you. 

Loki sips the tea. He holds it in his mouth. Whatever he is looking for, he doesn’t find it. He allows himself to swallow the tea. You reach for the cup but he holds it out of your reach. Next he sniffs at the scones. He furrows his brows, obviously confused. He takes a small bite, but won’t allow you to touch it. Loki’s brows furrow in anger, fury, fear. He sets down the remaining scone and cup of tea back onto the tray before scooting it from your reach. 

“Don’t. Poison!” Loki hisses at you. You stare at him in disbelief and watch in horror at the collar shimmering a golden hue. Loki stiffens beyond his control. He breaks his middle and index finger on his left hand. You stop yourself from protesting at the sudden violence. You help him set his fingers back into place. You look at him in horror, from his fingers to the tray back to Loki’s face. Of course there is no way you could have doubted Loki’s love for you. But watching him snap his own fingers just to convey two small words to you. It is heartbreaking and you almost wish that Loki didn’t love you the way he does, just if it would mean saving him some pain. 

You wish now that you could have found a way to smuggle the ink, quill and paper into the attic. That way Loki could have written you back. You want to go and fetch them now. But Loki’s embrace is too tempting to ignore. You let him embrace you and hold you tightly, even if it is just a false sense of security. 

The sound of footsteps and the door creaking open completely ruins your moment of peace. You feel Loki sigh a breath of defeat on your neck. You only hold him more tightly. 

“I sent you up here as a gift,” you refuse to look at Lucille even as she is clearly addressing you. “But you don’t even bother to eat the food we prepared for you. Surely you wouldn’t want to offend us in such away? You might hurt our feelings…” Lucille hesitates before smiling cruelly. “Loki let go of her and stand up.” 

Loki does not even show sign of rebellion this time, you worry and wonder why. You stand up with him. Though his arms hang loosely at his side and the gap between your bodies leave you feeling cold. 

“Look at me, Loki,” Lucille commands. 

Loki turns and looks at her. Lucille takes a step towards him before running her hands down his chest. She pulls the thin fabric of his trousers down and reaches for him, “It is so strange how you and my brother share the same body.” 

Something in you snaps. You don’t know how it happens. You stand there, still, frozen, in horror of what is happening. Then suddenly you are flying through the air. You hands wrap around Lucille’s throat and you tackle her to the ground. You are squeezing her throat so tightly that she cannot speak. She cannot order Loki to stop you. 

Lucille’s fingernails are scratching at your face. But you do not let go. Rather quickly Lucille goes limp and you release her. 

“We should-” You start to say as you stand and look back at Loki. But he puts his injured hand to your mouth, stopping your words. It is only after he breaks his thumb and places the pinkie of his right hand into his mouth so that he can break his own finger with his teeth, do you realize that the previous order is still controlling him. 

Tears run down your cheeks as you go to him. You touch his face as if to say sorry. You help him set the new broken bones. You kiss him and he holds you. He knows you didn’t mean it. You pull away from him, only enough to unhook the chain from his collar and you pull him towards the open door. He hesitates and you tug on him, careful to not jolt his broken fingers. 

You see his jaw tighten before he decides to follow you. But the moment his footsteps through the door frame his body crumples to the floor and convulsions over take his body. 

You yelp as someone grabs you from behind. “You better pray that my sister wakes up, else your lover will be trapped that way forever,” Thomas whispers into your ear. You fight him, but he has his arms around you. He digs his fingers into your side and licks your neck. You jerk your head backwards to headbutt him. It stuns him temporarily and you twist free from his grasp. You want to run to Loki who is still writhing on the ground next to Lucille’s limp form. But that would only make it that much easier for Thomas to get you. So you fling yourself down the steps towards your room. There is a crashing sound behind you. There is the sound of footsteps running after you. You reach your hand out to pull the door to your room open. A hand grabs your ankle and pulls you to the floor. Thomas climbs on top of you. He pins you to the floor. He presses you down and your stomach turns and bile rises to your throat. Thomas is on your back, pinning you down. You try to kick him off, but you are stuck. He pulls up your skirt and slides his hand underneath. You feel his skin on your exposed legs. You kick at him. He bounces on your back, knocking the wind from your lungs. He manunervers himself around so that he is sitting on your back but so that he is facing your feet. He pulls your skirt up further and pulls down your under clothes, exposing your bottom. You cry out when he smacks you. You bury your face into the carpet as you feel his breath on your cheeks. You grit your teeth as his sinks into the soft flesh. 

“Are you having fun?” Lucille’s voice hoarse. Your eyes widen as you didn’t hear her footsteps. 

“She deserves to be punished,” Thomas tells her. 

“I agree.” Lucille has Thomas stand. She allows you to right your clothing. She allows Thomas to pull your arms painfully behind your back and tie them together with a cord. You are marched back up the steps to the attic. A sob of despair jumps from your mouth as you find Loki still writhing on the floor. 

“I cancel the punishment,” Lucille announces. And Loki’s body relaxes. “I also cancel the order to break fingers if you or she speak words,” Lucille added. 

“LET HIM GO!” You scream as you fight Thomas’s hold on you. He jerks you back and bites your shoulder. 

Lucille tsks and wags her finger at you, “You should not have been so naughty. Loki, stand.” 

Loki stands. His skin is paler, sickly even. There are dark circles under his eyes and he still hasn’t gotten his breath back. “Loki, choke her,” Lucille commands. 

Loki’s body moves jerkily as if he was a zombie. He looks like one. And his eyes are missing his emotions. You could always read his emotions in his eyes. But now they were blank and dull and gone!

Loki reaches his hands out and wraps them around your throat. He squeezes harder when she tells him to. When black burns around the edges of your vision and your legs give out she makes him let go of your throat to catch you. She makes him move you to his bed. She makes him remove your clothing. You lay awkwardly and painfully, your hands are still tied behind your back. 

Then the moment you feared the most. Lucille orders him to rape you. You watch him fight it. That emotion returns back into his eyes and the collar burns him again and again. The marks around his neck have turned black from the constant abuse. Loki still refuses to obey and Lucille tells him to suffer. Loki collapses onto the floor as the collar punishes him. You can’t see him from your place on the bed. You are too focused on breathing. You do not notice Thomas sliding into bed next to you until you feel the bed dip with his weight. You shudder as he strokes the hair out of your face. He is not Loki. Loki is writhing on the floor. All you can hear from Loki is his attempt to breathe. Thomas licks your cheek where the tears are falling. 

Finally Lucille cancels the order and orders Loki to stand. Loki sways on his feet. He glares angrily at Thomas’s nearness to you. Loki stumbles and falls to one knee and Lucille laughs. She gently pushes at him and he falls backward. She orders him up again. She orders him to remove her own clothing. She orders him to remove his clothing. She orders him to rape you again. 

Loki still refuses even as the collar glows again. Loki only bows his head and takes it. You smile as you know that Loki could never rape you. Lucille cancels the order and tells Loki to watch closely. Lucille unsheathes a dagger and you watch sluggishly and in mild concern as she approaches you. She won’t kill you...you’re sure. She takes too much pleasure in using you against Loki. You can hear Loki saying No over and over. 

Your breath catches in your throat as Lucille pushes your legs apart. She angles the dagger and stabs you between your legs and into your core. Your vision goes white. 

Your vision comes back. You hear someone screaming and realize it is you. You hear Loki scream you name. Lucille jerks the blade out and tosses it across the room. You scream again, you feel blood gush from between your legs. Loki is there, his hands are shaking as they hover over you. You are crying, Loki is crying and Lucille...she’s laughing. She climbs onto Thomas’s lap. You ignore her. Loki’s nose is gushing with strain as he tries to heal you, but he cannot reach his magic. You hear him say sorry. You hear him swear and curse Lucille’s name. You hear him promising to kill her. 

You hear Lucille tsk at him before making a promise of her own. She promises Loki that he may heal you just as soon as he has finished raping you. You feel Loki’s shaking hands gently touch your thighs. You hear him apologize over and over again. 

“I love you,” Loki says. 

The white light switches to pitch blankness as, thank God, you black out as you feel him press into your bloody wound. 

The pain is gone when you wake back up. But you are slow and sluggish. It feels like that one time you have your wisdom teeth removed. You know that you have been drugged. There is a warm thudding against you. You smile as you look up to see Loki over you. It must be a lazy monday morning on the Tardis. You and Loki always sleep in on Mondays and you always spend those mornings trapped in pleasure, as you are now. Loki must be in a bit of a mood though. He is rougher than he usually is. Your brows furrow, why would Loki drug you on a monday morning? Something is wrong, you can’t quite put your finger on it. Loki’s mouth is on yours. He seems warmer, hotter than you have ever felt him before. You wonder if Loki is sick. He has gotten sick before. Loki bites on your lower lip, it hurts. Suddenly everything hurts. He sucks at the small bloody wound left on your lip like a hungry vampire. 

His thrusts are painful now. “Stop,” you tell him with a gasp. But he doesn’t stop. Has he contracted an illness? Has he been drugged? You and Loki both know a quite extensive list of drugs that could influence such violent responses during sex. But you don’t like that. Loki always respects your preferences.

Loki smiles as you wince and feel something tear. “Loki, stop!” you raise your voice. You never had to do that before. Loki always listens the first time. Loki always considers your well being first, always that above pleasure. Why isn’t he listening? 

Loki laughs cruelly and your head spins in fear and anguish, what has happened to him? He brings his face down to your neck and bites you. You yelp and try to pull away. He doesn’t let you move. You feel blood drip down your naked body. His lips are wet with your blood as he whispers into your ear, “I am not Loki.”

You go rigid with horror and he pulls back to watch your face. He smiles. With clarity and disgust your eyes widen and you see the imposter with the wrong hair and eyes. He is on you and in you and...where is Loki? The stress, fear, pain, anguish and disgust of waking up to being raped sends you over the edge where darkness overtakes you once more. 

You wake up alone. It is night again. You have lost track of the days and hours and time spent in this wretched house. You sit up. Everything hurts, your insides are on fire. You aren’t surprised to see the drops of blood on the sheets. They have long dried. You vaguely remember Lucille stabbing you...again. You shudder and wrap your arms around your knees as you draw them close to your chest. You remember everything with painful clarity. What Lucille did and what she made Loki do. And that almost happy moment of waking up with Loki, a lie. You feel sick to your stomach and how in that single moment Thomas has spoiled your monday mornings with Loki. 

A sudden scream has you on your feet. The hat pin is held in your hand. You hold it out like a sword...or a wand. The scream comes again. Your blood feels like ice. Because you cannot tell. You cannot tell if that voice belongs to Loki, or Thomas. You hope Loki is slaughtering him...painfully tearing him apart. You smile cruelly as you imagine Lucille’s horror. You purposefully do not think about how unlikely your dark little fantasy is. And you do not think about what they could possibly be doing to make Loki wail like that. 

You go about with putting your clothes back on. They stole the clothes you got from the Tardis, the bastards. So you have no choice but to put the maid clothes back on. But as you reach for them a thin piece of parchment falls out. You pick it up and discover it is the torn page of the Bible you wrote your letter to Loki on. You turn it over and there are a set of runes littered down the margins. You feel the Tardis’s magic work on you and the runes shift into the english language. 

You take the letter to the window, at the pale light of the moon you read Loki’s secret message. 

I am so sorry my love. I cannot convey in such writings how sorry I am. Do not seek me out. Do not try and fight them. Find the Doctor. Go as quickly as you can. No matter what happens to me, please find a way out. I cannot fight the enchantment anymore. I love you. You are my light, my candle in the dark that is my soul. I beg you to find a way ou-

You begin to choke on the air. You begin shaking as the words you know suddenly change back into runes. 

 

You know what this means. You feel like your heart is trying to climb its way out of your throat. You double over and vomit on the floor. It is only bile and a bit of bloody clumps. In your wheezing and panic you remember the womb clenching sound of bones breaking. ‘Don’t. Poison.’ Loki had said and then suffered the punishment of having to break his own fingers just to give you those two words in warning. 

You look back at the page. You cannot read the runes. You stand frozen, naked in the moonlight with tears dripping down your cheeks. There is only one reason why you could not read Loki’s writings anymore. The Tardis has gone out of range. The Tardis, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, a time travelling spaceship, next stop everywhere. The Tardis works similar to Loki’s magical spell of the Allspeak. The Tardis can translate most languages and writings to whatever the traveller’s native language is. As long as the Tardis is in range. But this technology is so advanced that the Tardis could be on a moon of Jupiter and still work for travellers on Earth. For the Tardis to be out of range means that it is either in another solar system, or galaxy, or in the time vortex in the past or future, who can say, but the madman himself? 

You slowly realize, the Tardis is gone. The Doctor is gone. You don’t know when he’ll be back. But you won’t wait. You won’t let Lucille harm either you or Loki again. You’ll have to risk the consequences of killing Lucille. No one knows what that will do to Loki and how the collar may interact. But you won’t let Lucille get away with this. 

You fold the letter up. You pull on your maid clothing and stuff the letter into one of the pockets. You hold up your hat pin and look around the room for other weapon options. Not finding much luck you go back to the door. You remember it being locked. You cringe as Loki cries out again. You pick the first lock, then maneuver your arm out of the cracked door to try and get at the padlock. It is hard and you can only half see what you’re doing. 

Suddenly you feel a wet cold hand on yours. Someone is on the other side! You pull your hand back, but whomever is there has stolen your hat pin! You hear something drop on the floor by your feet. You look at your hand, it is covered in blood. It is dripping with blood. You hear a faint sound of metal hitting wood. The hatpin rolls towards you from underneath the door. You hear the padlock click open and the door swings open. 

No one is on the other side. The only thing you see is a pair of bloody footprints facing your door. You stare as the footprints suddenly walk away. They don’t leave a trail. It is, the only thing you can possibly compare it to is the the Marauder's Map. When it showed who was standing were by the foot prints. It was like that. The blood footprints walk towards the attic, where you hear Loki scream again. 

You wipe the blood off your hand onto your skirt. You pick up the bloody hat pin. You clean away the blood, just so you are sure it won’t slip from your grasp. You make your way to the attic. 

You peek in and quickly wish you hadn’t. Your stomach starts to turn. You have never been squeamish around icky things before, you take it as a symptom of being poisoned. But the scene before you now is making you want to barf, again! 

You are sure it is Loki, whose arms are chained above his head. But you aren’t sure, not at first glance anyway. It looks like there are two of Thomas now. One is chained and the other is thrusting into his backside. Lucille is in front of the chained Thomas, out of the three of them she is the only one who is clothed. Her dress covers the front of the chained Thomas, but it isn’t hard to figure out what is going on. The chained Thomas is covered in blood, there are wounds all down his body, at least of what you can see. The chained Thomas grunts as Lucille and the free Thomas abuse him. They bite him. Lucille has the dagger she stabbed you with. She is constantly dragging it down his sides and ribs. The dagger must be enchanted, because normal Earth metal can barely leave a scratch on the Loki’s skin.

You are sure the chained Thomas is Loki. You see a pair of discarded scissors and a pile of Loki’s beautiful raven black hair mixing with the blood and bodily fluids on the floor. Thomas kisses Lucille from over the Loki’s shoulder and you cannot way a moment longer. You throw the door open and run straight for Lucille with the hat pin held high in your hand. 

Lucille turns and pulls away from Loki. You were aiming for her heart, through her back, the sudden turn makes you impale Lucille through her armpit. Maybe it went into her heart, but you're sure that you did some damage to her lungs. 

Lucille staggers back onto Loki, making him cry out. Thomas jerks out of Loki so he can catch Lucille. Lucille pushes him away and swings the dagger with Loki’s blood on it at you. You jump back from her. “Unchain him,” Lucille tells Thomas. “Loki, kill her.” 

Lucille lunges towards you with the knife. You hear Thomas working at the chains to get Loki free. You hear Loki scream ‘no!’, you run out of the room. You really wish you had picked up something else, anything else to use as a weapon against Lucille. You dash into the hallway, you remember the service corridor. Lucille is not far behind you. She is panting and clearly in pain. In the service corridor you find a frying pan, just conveniently placed on a hook on the wall. You grab it just in time to use it as a shield against Lucille’s dagger. You kick at her legs and she stumbles back out of the service corridor. Now it is your turn to swing a weapon at her. Lucille stumbles back more, she tries to fight you with the dagger but you smash the cast iron frying pan against her hand, trapping it between the railing of the stairs. You hear a satisfying crunch as you break the majority of the bones in her hand. She howls in pain, but you don’t stop. With another fierce whack, you hit her in the face. It knocks her backwards down the flight of stairs. 

“LUCILLE!” You hear Thomas shout as he and Loki stumble out of the room. Loki’s eyes are emotionless again. He steps forward with the envelope cutter in his hands. You glance at Lucille’s bloody body at the bottom of the stairs. You hope she is dead. But looking back at Loki and ignoring Thomas running passed her to get to Lucille, you realize the previous order is still in affect. Loki lunges at you with the knife. He is weary from blood loss and whatever the hell else they did to him. You dodge passed him and take to the service corridor. He follows you, not too far behind. 

You go to the windows and smash them apart with the frying pan. You jump out onto the rainy streets of London. Loki crashes out behind you and you take off running. He follows you, but you manage to stay ahead. You know that this is only possible because he is so totally injured. Your own injuries are burning from the inside. You ignore it. Your only thought now is to get yourself and Loki as far away as you can from that horrible house. 

Loki follows your every movement. He is panting and you can hear him muttering, “Please kill me, please kill me, don’t let me hurt you.” 

“It’s going to be okay,” you tell him. 

But then you’ve made too many wrong turns and now you find yourself at the end of an alley that ends with a locked door and a fence. You turn to face Loki. 

“You have to stop me,” Loki was saying. 

“If you hold still, I’ll knock you over the head with the frying pan,” You tell him. 

“I can’t stop trying,” Loki wheezes as he takes a jerkily step towards you. “I’ve tried, and I cannot. Why...why did you come back for me, I told you not to!” 

“The Doctor is gone, the Tardis is gone, I don’t have anyone else but you,” You tell him frantically. You pull out the note and show it to him. “The Tardis left, I couldn’t even finish reading your letter!” 

Loki shakes his head. “Just kill me,” he cries. 

“I can’t,” you tell him. 

“Please,” he begs as his legs carry him closer to you. 

“I won’t,” you tell him as he closes the gap between you and him. He holds up the envelope cutter posed to strike the back of your neck. “I’m sorry, so sorry,” he cries. 

“I know, and it isn’t your fault. I love you,” You tell him back. You wrap your arms around him and kiss his cold hard lips. He brings the knife down. 

“Gah!” Loki cries out and winces. 

You look down to see the paper cutter clatter down to the ground. 

“Just in time I see.”

You spin around and the Doctor is standing there. He twirls his sonic screwdriver once before pushing it back into his pocket. He immediately leaps to your side and smacks a strange little sticker thing onto the side of Loki’s face. Immediately Loki crumples to the ground. 

“Loki!” You cry as you reach down to gather him in your arms. He is still naked of course. Lucille didn’t let him dress before ordering him to kill you. 

“I’ve got him,” the Doctor tells you as he tosses Loki’s body over his shoulder and carries him like a sack of potatoes. 

“What have you done to him?” You cry as the Doctor goes over to the door in the fence at the end of the alley. The Doctor doesn’t immediately answer, he just shoos you inside. You stand there to take in the wondrous sight of the beautiful and blue that is the Tardis. With a flick of the Doctor’s fingers the doors open and warm light engulfs you. 

You close the doors behind you as you follow the Doctor in. 

“Quickest route to sick bay, dear,” the Doctor says to the Tardis as he leads you down one of the winding corridors. When you arrive at sick bay the Doctor tenderly deposits Loki there. You wince as the Doctor uses the metal restraints on Loki. You worry that Loki will still try to kill you if the Doctor didn’t. 

“It appears that he hasn’t had any time to rest,” the Doctor says as he fiddles with the strange metallic sticker. 

“They tortured him,” You tell the Doctor. 

“I can see that, I want to let him sleep a while longer before we wake him up and attempt to remove that thing.” The Doctor points to the horrible metal collar on his neck. Then the Doctor looks up at you. He immediately turns all...doctory, properly doctory, despite his claim to not being an actual medical doctor. You protest and demand that Loki be cared for first. But the Doctor shakes his head. He says, “You’re only human, no offense, but Loki is well, whatever he is, Asgardian, Jotun, what has been done to him is already on the mend, but you...you’ve been poisoned and r-.” He stops and shakes his head sadly. He busies himself with giving you a couple of pills and a couple of shots and then encourages you to get a shower. When he sees the look on your face at the bare mentioning of leaving Loki’s side he promises to keep Loki asleep until you get back. 

You let him convince you to go. You make your way back to your room and your own personal bathroom. You leave the letter on your dresser and smile as you see the Runes have gone back to English. You strip off that horrible maid outfit. You think about which would be more satisfying, setting it on fire or throwing it into a supernova. You know the Doctor would totally help you with throwing it into a supernova. 

You take a shower and the hot water seems to wash away the pain, grime, blood and everything from the last...however many days. When your shower is over and your are in comfortable pjs you return to sick bay.

You hesitate before entering, your stomach turns, it takes a minute for you to remind yourself that that is Loki laying on the bed, not Thomas. You remind yourself that Lucille cut his hair. You control your breathing before entering and going to Loki’s side. 

The Doctor has taken the liberty to clean and redress Loki in comfortable looking green hulk pjs. You know Loki will hate that when he wakes up. It is quite comical. You run your fingers through his shorn hair. It was not something you wanted to get used to. You weren’t sure that you could. It was too similar to Thomas’s. You shudder as you remember that imposter on you, in you. You pull your hand away. You notice bandaging under Loki’s pjs. 

“They cut him,” you say dully. 

“And whipped him,” the Doctor informed you. “Sixty lashes covering his back. I’ve wrapped them and there is a cooling jell beneath him, don’t worry he is quite comfortable. I’ve given him some local analgesic, but I don’t dare risk anything more until he wakes.” 

You slowly look up at the Doctor. At some point he had discarded his jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt. “Where were you?” you ask him wearily. “Why didn’t you get us out?” 

The Doctor sighs. “I am sorry about that. There was a Grask family in the pie shop. They had taken the owners hostage...They had contracted an illness easily treated on their home planet Griffoth. They had two little boys...I couldn’t save the younger one.” The Doctor grits his teeth as he admits it. “But we were able to get them to their home planet in time to save the older one. I’m sorry I left you there. I’m sorry that I didn’t come back sooner.” 

You sigh. “I can’t really blame you for saving children, it is what you do after all,” you say. But in your heart you blame the Doctor for not coming back with Loki to the Tardis. You try and to let it go, but your heart hurts. Your hand trembles as you stroke Loki’s cheek. A part of you are terrified that when he wakes he will be Thomas instead of Loki. All you want is for Loki to wake up and hold you, but at the same time you are so scared of him not being Loki you want him to stay asleep. You feel sick. 

“I’m going to wake him now,” the Doctor warns you. You take a deep breath and step back. 

The Doctor removes the round metallic sticker and immediately Loki wakes up. He jolts up, but jerks in pain. 

“You’re safe!” You tell him. 

Loki is shivering and shuddering. When he sees you he jerks at the restraints. He falls backwards onto the bed and winces as he does so. “What has happened?” Loki asks out of breath and in pain. 

“The Doctor rescued us just in time,” you tell him. 

Loki raises up his wrists, “And what is this?”

“You were quite adamant about killing her,” the Doctor reminds him. 

Loki shudders again and suddenly strains at the restraints as he remembers. His breath is laborious, “Get out of here,” he chokes out at you. 

“No, I won’t leave you, not ever!” you tell him. 

“I’m assuming the compulsion is still in effect..?” the Doctor asks Loki. 

Loki nods, “If I do not obey soon the collar will punish me.” 

The Doctor suddenly grabs Loki’s cheeks and stares directly into his eyes, “Cancel the order, you are not to harm her,” the Doctor says with more authority than you have ever heard him to produce. 

Loki shudders, “Please don’t,” he whispers. The Doctor lets go of him and Loki begins to convulse. The collar is glowing.

You scream, not again, you can’t watch this again. The Doctor shouts a command, demanding that the punishment ceases. Loki becomes still. 

“What was that?” the Doctor asks once Loki has his breath back. 

“The collar recognizes you as my new master, but you cannot cancel out the previous master’s commands, at least not the ones that have not been fulfilled yet,” Loki tells them. 

“Wait, if the Doctor is the new master, then he can remove the collar…?” 

“Yes, but not until I obey Lucille’s final order of killing you,” Loki cries. “I’d rather be tortured by this device for a thousand years than to harm you again, just for the sake of being free.” 

“Nah, we have a simpler solution,” the Doctor says. He pulls out the sonic screwdriver and points it at a panel in the flooring underneath your feet. The panel glows faintly. The Doctor picks up a device from a drawer, he puts it into Loki’s hands. “This is a laser. If you press this big red button it will kill her.” 

“What?” You ask in horror. Loki mirrors your response, but with the weapon in his hand the compulsion of Lucille’s last order takes control of Loki’s fingers. He presses the button and a bolt of light hits you in the chest. You fall backwards and Loki’s expression of agony is the last thing you see. 

 

“I’m alive?” You ask groggily as you wake up. You are lying on a bed in sick bay. You flinch at Thomas’s closeness. You chastise yourself as his green eyes give him away, he is Loki, your beloved and there are tears running down on his face. You lift a finger to trace the blackened skin on his neck and slowly you realize the collar is gone.

“Of course you’re alive, I wouldn’t really allow you to be placed into any harm,” the Doctor tells you from across the room. You sit up a little to look at him. The Doctor takes a step towards you, but Loki wraps his arms around you and growls at him. The Doctor puts his hands up and backs away. “I’ll, I’ll give you two some space. Are you hungry? I bet you’re hungry. I’ll find something good for you to uh, eat. I’ll be back shortly...or not so shortly…” The Doctor quickly walks out. 

You lean back into Loki’s arms. “You should be resting,” You tell him. 

Loki grits his teeth, “I cannot bare to be apart from you. Even...but...I understand if my appearance is hard to...look at, I’ll go back to my bed if you’d like.” 

You hold on to Loki. “That’s not what I meant. I just don’t want you to be hurting,” You tell him. 

“I’ll be hurting if I part from you,” he tells you quitely. 

“What happened?” You ask, “When you...that light…?”

“Some sort of machine meant for restarting hearts. It did stop your heart beat and the Doctor froze your body in stasis. It was enough to convince the collar of my obedience and then he removed the collar and restarted your heart. I’ll not easily forgive him though for making me think I had in fact killed you.” 

“But he did save us...even if his timing was bad,” you tell him. 

Loki shakes his head, “No, the Doctor only saved you. The one who got us both out was you. So...Thank you, thank you for getting us out,” Loki says, you give a half smile as he stumbles over his words. He buries his face into your neck. 

You wrap your arms around him. “I’m sorry I took so long,” You tell him. 

“You did the very best you could do, though,” Loki pulls back to look at you. “I am not happy that you waited for me, that you would...risk your life for me.” His hands are holding your face now, “You are a mere mortal, the strongest of will that I have ever seen, but you must understand what it will do...what it has done to me, to believe...To know...that you were dead by my hands...I am...essentially immortal, I would have survived that...what they did. But I’ll not easily survive your death. Especially if it were to be by my hand.” 

“But I’m not dead. And I couldn’t leave you. I won’t ever be able to just leave you. Just like you could never leave me,” You tell him. 

“But-” 

“Because I love you,” You tell him as you pull him close. You tug at him as an invitation. Loki climbs into the narrow bed with you. You wrap your arms around him and smile as he returns the embrace. 

He gently caresses your face, like you are a piece of glass. You push yourself up to him and capture his lips with yours. He cups your cheek as he returns the kiss. Finally he relaxes next to you. He breathes in your scent and reveals a gentle smile. He opens his eyes and traps you under his gaze. 

“I love you, too,” he tells you before kissing you again. You lie there in his embrace and you know, you know everything is going to be okay. 

The End


End file.
